


Taking care of you

by Transrattt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy is a needy boy, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Smut, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Top Steve Harrington, and Steve loves it, handjobs, steve Knows how to take care of billy, theyre both switches but Billy needs some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transrattt/pseuds/Transrattt
Summary: Billy is a broken boy and Steve knows just how to patch him up.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Taking care of you

Billy gently traced his finger along the split skin on his cheekbone, wincing as he applied dabs of hydrogen peroxide to the wound. It wasn’t too deep, but god it fucking _stung_ , and the fumes from the alcohol made his eyes water. He dabbed the peroxide on thin brown paper towels, gently brushing it against his chin and other various scrapes scattered across his eyebrow and nose. 

Billy had gotten home late last night, and on top of it, the school had called his father to notify him Billy hadn’t showed up to class.

Which, Billy was not aware of, so when he walked inside his home at 9:25 last night instead of his 9:00 curfew and Neil asked him why he was late, Billy didn’t think much of it. His dad didn’t usually throw him around over being late, saved his strength for more appropriate offenses, like when Billy would dodge a slap to the face, cussing out a teacher at school—

Or lying about where he’s been.

So, Billy thought nothing of it when he walked to the fridge, bending over to peer inside it and sighing out ‘I was at Tommy and Carols, we hung out after school, time got passed me’. 

He didn’t even tense up when Neils demanding footsteps approached him from behind.

Billy felt a hard shove, presumably from Neils boot, against his ass, and crashed forward directly into a few of the fridge racks. Holding his bleeding face, fear now swallowing his heart and mind, he whimpered. 

Billy didn’t think anything of it when he was yanked from the fridge and shoved to the ground, a dirty boot pressing into his chest, grinding dirt into the fabric of his favorite open-top maroon shirt. 

‘You’re _lying_ ,’

‘No I’m not—‘

_Kick_.

‘The school called me,’

Fuck. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs were aching and burning everytime he sucked in a breath, only for it to be kicked out of him. 

Billy didn’t think much of anything when he laid in bed that night, wounds crusty with dried blood, body trembling from the residual terror still crashing through him like waves, head to toe. He just closed his eyes, and let the blurry image of his mother tending to his wounds fill his muddled brain, choking out quiet sobs that wracked through his beaten body.

And now he was here, sitting on the counters in the empty gym locker room, cleaning his wounds. Neil hid the medkit at home, even the fucking acetaminophen. But Billy saved his own medkit in his car for situations like that, where he’s forced to bleed into his pillow case all night. 

Billy heard the creak of a heavy door and soft footsteps of someone entering the locker room and scrambled off the counter, knocking over the bottle of peroxide in his haste. He cursed through grit teeth, bending down to snatch the bottle and the remaining liquid inside, and when he stood up he was met with the soft doe eyes of Steve Harrington. 

Steve stood there wide eyed, a gym bag slung around his torso, clutching the strap tightly. 

“Jesus, what happened to your face?” 

_Real fucking smooth, Harrington._

“None of your fuckin’ business,” Billy growled at him, shoveling the bandages and wound care products back into his tiny red bag that he had stolen from the lifeguard post. Steve raised a brow at him and his eyes studied Billy’s defensive posture.

“Someone finally kicked your ass huh? Doesn’t look too bad,” Steve crossed his arms, watching Billy fumble with the his bag on the counter.

“Shut the fuck up, Harrington, not in the mood,” Billy snapped, zipping the bag up and shoving it into his backpack.

“Whoa—Billy, your head is bleeding man—“ Steve stepped forward, a hand extended to him “Who did this? You never get scuffed up after a fight—“

Billy grabbed Steve’s wrist, roughly shoving him into a locker, his grip tight enough to bruise Steve’s delicate porcelain skin “I said _fuck off_ , don’t you listen? I don’t want to talk to you right now,” 

Steve looked pissed, but Billy could see the hints of softness in his features, how under that anger is concern. Because Billy doesn’t lose fights, doesn’t ever let people get the chance to hit him, and here he was covered in bruises and cuts. 

He felt a warm stream of liquid oozing down his forehead, looking down at the small splats of blood between both their legs on the tile. Billy let go of Steve’s wrist, reaching to touch his head and groaning, examining the dark red that coated his fingers.

“Billy...” the voice was soft, billowy and gentle, like it was trying to wrap itself around Billy’s wounded body and make him feel better. Make him feel safe.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Billy growled, stepping away and grabbing the thin brown paper towels, trying to wipe the blood off his face, but his head kept bleeding. 

“Listen, you massive asshole, your head is bleeding and you need to clean it, let me help you,” Steve said through grit teeth, walking back over to Billy and grabbing his arm gently.

Billy could’ve swung right then, tackle Steve to the ground and climb ontop, keep punching him till his face was a mess of crimson on the tile floor. But he didn’t, he looked away and let Steve grab his arm, pull him to the sinks, and take his backpack to retrieve the medkit. 

“You can’t treat me like that anymore, Billy,” Steve began, pulling out alcohol pads and looking at Billy with a firmness reminiscent of a disgruntled mother “I don’t pity you, this isn’t some bullshit I’m trying to force on you, I fucking care about you. And you’re acting weird as hell. But you don’t get to take it out on me,” 

Billy winced when the alcohol touched his head, eyes clamping shut “ah, fuck—“ he hissed at the stinging.

“So, who was the slick Rick who busted you up like this? Is he dead now?” Billy could hear the frustration leaving Steve’s voice, a playful light tone taking over “you need help hiding the body?”

Billy snorted, a small smile sneaking on his lips “Nah, he learned his lesson. Just some nobody trying to feel big,” he lied.

Steve dried his forehead with paper towels, pressing a bandaid to Billy’s cut, rubbing his thumb against it gently “hey, Billy?” His voice was back to that concern, and it made Billy’s stomach churn. He wanted Steve to just let it _go_.

“What?” He was afraid to look Steve in the eyes.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I just... this is weird, you know? I don’t think anyone here has the balls to confront you,” Steve’s hand trailed down Billy’s cheek, lightly grabbing Billy’s chin to move his head around and examine his other scrapes “I know you didn’t go to school yesterday, and you didn’t have any cuts when I saw you last,” 

Billy swallowed hard, staying silent and looking off into the distance as Steve continued eyeing him. 

“Did...” Steve trailed off, and Billy finally looked up to meet his gaze, Steve’s expression softening some. Always looked so gentle at Billy. Like he was fragile, precious—something to be protected, it was so much different than the pitiful looks he’d receive from Susan after the beatings “Did something happen at home?”

Billy could feel the lump in his throat growing tight, breathing going uneven as he sucked in a breath, lungs on fire.

He hesitated.

“I...It ain’t nothin, Steve, really—“ 

The hand on his chin migrated to gently cup his cheek, consciously avoiding the bruises and scrapes as Steve dragged his thumb along his features “you can tell me, Billy...”

Billy could feel the anxiety creeping up, hands fumbling with Steve’s sweater as he thought of what to say “He...He roughed me up, not as bad as he usually does, I came home late and told a fib ‘bout where I was last night—“ fuck, his voice was trembling, he felt pathetic. “He wouldn’t let me clean myself up, so I had to do it here,”

Steve’s eyes were still locked on his, hand sliding down his jaw and down his neck, making Billy’s cheeks burn as they flushed a pretty pink. 

“Your dad, right?” 

Billy nodded, hoping Steve couldn’t feel his heart pounding in his throat. 

Steve and Billy had grown closer after their run in at the Beyers residence, initially just wanting to put the past behind them so they could finish the school year with minimal tension, but something changed. Their occasional smoke breaks after school turned into listening to music on the hood of Billy’s car, stopping at the diner for shakes, and soft innocent drunken touches on Steve’s couch. 

Billy couldn’t lie that standing here he was putty in the other mans hands, feeling small under his gaze, wanting to just curl into the expensive fabric of Steve’s dark green sweater until he forgot the world around them kept turning. 

“Thank you for telling me, I really didn’t want to go along with the idea some scrub here put their hands on you like this,”

Billy let out a weak laugh, head falling forward to rest against Steve’s shoulder, and was immediately met with a gentle embrace. His laugh turned into a strangled sound, like he was holding back a floodgate of tears as he nestled his face deeper into Steve’s scent. He smelled like expensive cologne and cigarettes, and it made Billy’s head spin. 

“You wanna come over after school? We can watch a movie and smoke, if you want,” and Billy did want it. _So badly_. 

“Wish I could pretty boy, but Neil moved my curfew to 4:30,” there was a bitterness in his voice, and Steve kneaded his fingers into the tender muscle of Billy’s shoulder, making Billy go limp in his arms.

Steve hummed, nuzzling his face in the crook of Billy’s neck, eliciting a small sound from him as his hand slowly gripped Steve’s hair “we could hang right now, though, no ones gunna be in here for another half hour,” Billy breathed out, knees going weak. He didn’t want to think about how long he’d have to go without Steve’s touch. 

“Yeah?” Steve huffed against Billy’s neck, planting a few firm kisses against his pulse, and Billy fucking _whined_ “I have a few ideas of how to kill the time,”

Billy let out a needy sound, gently tugging Steve’s head back so he could look at him with hooded eyes, the flush on his cheeks spreading to his ears.

“Yeah? What do you have in mind?” Billy leaned in, gently taking Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, watching the plump flesh snap back to Steve’s mouth when he released it. 

Steve set his duffel bag on the counter, gently nudging Billy onto the benches “well, what do you want?” He asked, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind Billy’s ear “I don’t want to hurt you on accident if you’re really injured—“

Billy groaned at him, yanking him down by the collar of his sweater and crashed their lips together, teeth bumping against each other, making Steve whine. They had to be quick, whatever they did, lunch would be over soon and Billy always needed a few minutes to gather himself after an orgasm. 

“I wanna take care of you,” Steve muttered against his lips, more of a statement than a request, grabbing Billy by his belt buckle and fumbled with it, tugging Billy’s pants to his ankles.

“Yeah?” Billy sighed shakily, kicking the jeans off and spreading his legs, revealing his half hard cock twitching against the bench “what’re you gonna do to me?”

Steve bit down on his lip, gently laying Billy down along the bench. He retrieved his gym back and rummaged through it, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Billy raised a brow at him “you had that with you the whole time?”

“What? You usually pull me in here between classes,” his cheeks were flushed despite the shit eating grin on his lips “can’t always use our spit, you know,”

Billy wiggled on the bench, sticking his tongue out at the other “yeah yeah, cmere,” he beckoned, tugging him forward by his jeans and unzipped them, yanking them down Steve’s slender legs. He ran his hands up the back of Steve’s thighs, giving his ass a firm squeeze with a smile.

Billy mouthed at Steve’s soft cock through his boxers, making small needy sounds while his own dick hovered above the bench, fully hard bouncing in the air. Steve let out a soft moan, hands combing through the blondes mullet, watching him through hooded eyes “fuck, Billy...”

“Yeah, daddy?” 

Steve gripped Billy’s hair, pulling a moan from him. He could feel Steve’s dick twitching to life against the constricting fabric of his Calvins.Billy let his hot breath soak the fabric before tugging it down, letting out a pleased sound as Steve’s leaking cock bounced in front of his face. Billy looked up at the other man, batting his lashes as he grabbed the stiff length, slowly pumping it as he chuckled.

“God, you’re leaking already? You really like my mouth that much?”

“Billy, _cmon_...” Steve whined at him, rocking his hips “we don’t have a lot of time,” 

Billy hummed and licked at the fluid dribbling out of Steve’s slit, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking it inch by inch, until it was fully seated in the back of his throat. He started a slow pace, taking it all the way out and then all the way in, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. Steve’s hands gripping his hair made him groan softly, letting the brunette slowly rock his hips and fuck his mouth. 

Steve’s eyes flickered to the clock, and Billy whined in protest when his throat was no longer stuffed with dick, needy and high off his desire for release. To make Steve feel good. Make him proud. 

“On your stomach, now, ass up for me,” Steve ordered, pulling his pants all the way down his ankles and sighed shakily as he pumped himself, watching Billy obediently position himself as Steve had instructed “good boy” he cooed, lube squirting on his fingers as he rubbed small circles against Billy’s hole, pulling a moan from the other man.

“Fuck yes, please finger me,” Billy rutted against Steve’s hand, trying to coax them inside, back arching and head falling back when Steve slid in his middle digit, curling it inside. 

“God you’re so tight,” Steve’s eyes kept flickering to the clock, moaning softly as he positioned himself between Billy’s legs “gunna be a good boy and take all of my fingers? Need to make sure you’re nice and stretched for me,” 

“God, _yes_ ,” Billy breathed out, hand snaking between his legs and lazily pumping his dick, letting out a loud moan when a second finger was added, then a third, and Billy was a panting mess by the fourth “‘m so full, daddy, so ready for your cock,”

Steve grabbed the condom, sliding his fingers out and fumbling with the wrapper as he carefully slid it on. He slicked up his cock , pumping himself slowly as he pressed the tip against Billy’s puckered hole. Billy clung to the bench, back perfectly arched to allow Steve all the space he needed to fuck him deep and hard.

“Are you ready?”

“For fucks sake, Harrington, just fuck me al—ah!” A startled moan poured from his lips when Steve pushed himself nearly all the way inside, tears forming in the corners of his eyes “yes, _yes_ , fuck me, please,”

“Please what?”

God, Steve was such a sadistic fuck sometimes.

“Please fuck me, _daddy_ ,” he whined out, moving his hips to emphasize his words. Steve grinned, grabbing the other mans hips and slowly rutted against him, groaning Billy’s name with each thrust “want you so bad, ‘m gunna miss you so much,” and it was true, his new curfew essentially ruined any special time he got to have with Steve after school. No more movie nights, no more sweet sex at 3am, he doesn’t know when he’ll have it back. He needed to be sore for days to remember this moment. 

“I’ll give you everything you want, Billy,” Steve’s voice was strained as his hips snapped forward, his pace rapidly increasing in speed and intensity “anytime you want it,”

Billy’s mouth was open, needy moans being ripped from him as Steve pounded hard and deep inside, a loud gasp escaping his lips when Steve rubbed right against the spot that made him see stars. Billy’s legs trembled, his lungs burning as he bounced back to meet Steve’s sporadic pace.

Billy needed it, to hear Steve call his name while he dumped his load inside his ass and filled him to the brim. Billy squeezed his dick, pumping it wildly as drool dribbled down his chin, looking back at Steve with a fucked-out expression “ _daddy_ ,” he whined out “I love you,”

And that was all Steve needed, hands gripping tightly onto Billy’s hips as he let out a guttural sound, pounding Billy’s sweet spot over and over “fuck, Billy, i love you—‘m gunna cum—“

Billy bit down on his swollen lip, hand reaching back to grab at Steve’s hips.

“Take the condom off,” 

Steve stopped abruptly, dick planted inside the blonde and looked at him with a confused expression.

“Uh—what?”

“You heard me, take the condom off, I want you to cum inside me,” Billy purred, eyes hooded and glossy “‘m not gunna be able to see you outside of school for awhile, I wanna feel your load inside me all day,” he moaned softly, rocking against Steve while the other man gawked at him wide eyed.

But Steve obliged, because how could he say no to such a request? He pulled out just enough to slide it off, tossing it in the trash before slicking himself up again, pushing back all the way inside and continuing his rough pace, loud needy moans pouring from Steve’s lips “oh _fuck_ Billy, your hole is so fucking tight and wet,”

“I know baby, that’s why you gotta fill me up, c’mon daddy, cum for me,” Billy’s voice shook, clutching the bench for dear life as his ass was pounded and his prostate was abused. 

Steve gave a few more rugged thrusts before letting out a strangled moan, and Billy’s head lulled back, mouth agape as drool fell down his lips while he was filled up. He laid limp against the bench, his own cock leaking pre-cum against the finished wood. 

He didn’t have much time to gather himself though, Steve lifting Billy’s hips up more and resuming his feverish pace “c’mon baby, I filled you up like you wanted, now give me what I want,” he leaned down, nibbling at Billy’s earring “Let me see you make a mess”

Billy’s head was cloudy and flooded with nothing but mush, heat rapidly pooling in his abdomen as he looked up at Steve, lips parted just to let out small sounds of pleasure as he bounced against the dick planted inside him “f-fuck, daddy, I’m gonna cum for you,” 

Steve gripped Billy’s hips and flipped him on his back abruptly, making Billy gasp at the sudden change in position, looking up at Steve with wide eyes as he was drilled deeper, lewd slick sounds filling the empty locker room. His head lulled to the side, eyes squeezing shut when he felt the heat creeping up again “fuck—“

“Open your eyes, I want you to watch me fuck you,” Steve panted out, and he looked like a fucking animal despite being spent and exhausted. And Billy fucking _loved_ it. He spread his legs further apart, looking up at Steve with a pitiful expression, bouncing against him to get more friction, to get him _deeper_. 

Steve looked fucking amazing, hair disheveled and eyes locked on Billy as his hips slapped against Billy’s ass, gripping his thighs. Steve leaned down, flicking his tongue against Billy’s bottom lip before pressing inside, moaning against his lips in a way that drove Billy fucking crazy. 

That sweet spot inside him getting pounded with every thrust pushed him to the edge, voice cracking out a weak “c-cumming..” before spilling all over his chest, clenching around Steve and shaking violently as Steve slowly fucked him through his orgasm, stopping when Billy started groaning and squirming. They both watched as Steve pulled out, Steve’s eyes fucking _twinkling_ at the site of his load gushing out of Billy onto the bench. 

The sound of the bell ringing made them both jump, haphazardly grabbing their clothes and belongings. Steve gave Billy a pair of boxers, and Billy snickered at him, planting a sweet kiss against his lips.

“Thank you for takin’ care of me, pretty boy” Billy purred, nuzzling against Steve’s cheek before tugging the boxers and jeans back on. Steve smiled at him, stepping forward and peppering kisses all over his face.

“I’m gunna miss you so much,” Steve muttered against Billy’s hair, breathing in each other’s scent that blended together perfectly. A little sex, cologne, and weed. It was intoxicating. 

They parted reluctantly, holding hands until they reached the door to the locker room, giving each other one final kiss and saying their goodbyes before stepping out and walking to their next class. 

Billy couldn’t help but look over his shoulder and sneak a final glance, a smile blooming on his face when he saw those soft doe eyes glancing right back at him, and he couldn’t help but feel like no matter what, 

everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all liked my last one so here you go; more soft boys having a horny time
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
